


【Stucky互攻】996（PWP一发完）

by feifeiadele



Series: Stucky PWP [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 在海德拉这边，996的真正含义是【每晚九点准时与你的伴侣来上一发快乐96】





	【Stucky互攻】996（PWP一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 我流蛇队和我流冬哥的一次普普通通的互咬，没什么逻辑的pwp，只是想玩一个有关996的文字游戏就炖了一锅肉（。  
> 蛇队和冬哥互攻，有手有嘴

———  
一个很平静很安详的夜晚，九头蛇队长史蒂夫罗杰斯和他的搭档冬日战士窝在沙发上看电影。看到一半时史蒂夫忽然不耐烦地打了个哈欠，对冬兵道：“好无聊啊巴基，我现在不想看电影了，我们做爱吧。”

“？！”此言一出，正聚精会神地盯着电视屏幕，同时一片接着一片往嘴里塞薯片的冬兵立即愣怔住了。半晌他像机器人一样把头扭过来看着自己的长官，面无表情语调平淡地问：“这是个任务吗？如果是那我能不能拒绝它，因为我觉得这电影挺好看的。另外我和史蒂夫你不一样，我可是个正经人，不会晚上九点就要跟别人上床。”

行事狠辣得令属下和敌人都畏惧胆寒的海德拉首领听到这话后，居然如幼稚园小鬼头般生起气来，他气鼓鼓地盯着冬兵这位不服管教的下属，伸出双手捏住冬兵的两颊往两边拉扯，半是抱怨半是撒娇地附在冬兵耳畔喋喋不休“不许拒绝不许拒绝！巴基你要是不答应跟我做爱，那我以后都不理你啦！”他歪着头思考了一会儿后弯起血红色的眸子，搂住冬兵的脖颈把脑袋靠在对方的肩膀上语调慵懒“而且巴基可以选择当top或者bottom的喔，无论哪种我都能让你爽翻天的～”

“…呃，好吧，你想怎样就怎样，我没意见的。”冬兵还有什么办法呢，作为战斗力爆表的人形兵器，他的人设一直都是冷酷强大又毫无烟火气的大规模杀伤性武器，组织绝大多数人都自觉与他保持距离。然而自从这位红眼睛的海德拉队长成为他的搭档兼长官，他就变得越来越人设崩塌了，整天做一些与【人形兵器】毫无关联的事情，比如花上几个小时打游戏吃甜食玩填字游戏之类。

这当然要怪史蒂夫，这家伙在其他人面前倒是有模有样一本正经，可一旦和他单独相处就变得欠儿欠儿的，总是向着自己撒娇还总是要做爱。性能力强的不讲道理而且特别饥渴，在上位时臀部如装了发动机一般能把自己操个半死，在下位时肠壁收缩得几乎绞断自己埋在他体内的阴茎，不把自己榨干绝不罢休。很多个晚上他都是在半梦半醒之间就和史蒂夫做起来了，毕竟性器进入温暖火热的直肠之后，不顺势抽插个几百下也是十分不容易的事情。

史蒂夫一点都不九头蛇队长地亲了亲冬兵的唇角，按着巴基的肩膀让他侧着躺倒在床上，然后反方向躺下来调整位置，使两人的唇舌刚好能碰触到对方的下体。他一把扯掉冬兵的棉质睡裤，舌头隔着薄薄的内裤来回舔舐，将下方温热的肉棒隔着一层极薄的布料便含在口中。

硕大圆钝的蘑菇头和粗壮伟岸的柱身在灵活而恶劣的舌头的舔吮中迅速膨胀起来，将已经被阴茎前液和口水润湿的内裤撑出一个相当可观的小帐篷，被体液浸润的内裤甚至连阴茎上的血管都展示得清清楚楚。史蒂夫将舌头插进薄软裤料和强壮腹肌之间咬住布料边缘向下拉扯，在手指的配合下缓慢脱掉巴基的内裤，然后他把鼻尖埋在茂盛浓密的耻毛间深吸了几口气，柔嫩舌面舔舐埋藏于耻毛中的两颗圆润球体，使得睾丸在温柔而巧妙的吸吮中发热胀大，就像两颗圆形的肉质小火炉。

“巴基”海德拉队长含住冬兵的阴囊不紧不慢地吮吸，额前几缕金发连同冬兵胯间的毛发一起被清澈粘稠的阴茎前液润湿，五官精致深邃的脸侧贴着冬兵完全勃起的阴茎柱身轻柔摩擦，火热如烙铁的性器将白皙的面容烫的微微发红。史蒂夫抬起被情欲沾染的猩红色眼眸，目光穿透挡在眼前的灿然金发望进冬兵灰绿色的眼睛里，含着阴囊的唇舌吐词不清偏又撩人得紧，使得冬兵的性器越发兴致盎然“我想让你…也吸我的家伙”

说完他慢慢吐出嘴里的肉球，舌尖在阴茎根部打了几转后顺着柱身一路向顶部移动，沿途阴茎上的血管与青筋在舌尖的轻柔舔弄下勃勃跳动着，在柔滑的舌面压出一道道小印子又瞬间消失。直至舌尖舔过蘑菇头周围的冠状沟，将皱褶舔开露出暗红色的肉体，流淌前液的蘑菇头被冰凉柔软的嘴唇抚扫，温热粘腻的体液在史蒂夫丰满红润的嘴唇上留下色欲无边的印迹，原本便色泽鲜艳的唇瓣沾染前液后变得更为晶莹剔透，如同涂了润唇膏。海德拉队长抿起双唇，舌尖压在冬日战士阴茎最顶处的马眼处使劲吸吮了几下，随即一点一点地张开嘴，唇瓣压着蘑菇头上的皮肤朝外移动直至含住整个龟头，同时舌头围绕着性器头部的褶皱与缝隙急切又细致地舔舐，就在史蒂夫要让巴基的阴茎摩擦到自己口内更深处的软肉时忽然惊叫了一声，原来是冬兵用他的金属手指握住了史蒂夫的性器根部。

冰冷光滑的金属按在阴茎底端和阴囊之间火热柔滑的一小块皮肤上，与人类手指完全不同的触感刺激得阴茎跳动得更为剧烈，史蒂夫一边吮吸着巴基的性器一边兴奋地夹紧双腿。他能感受到巴基的金属手指围绕着下体打转，灵活的机械手指顺着阴囊向后穴处移动，直到穴口边缘被一根金属手指小心翼翼地探入，火热的肠壁迎来一位冷酷又热情的访客，它迅速找到藏在肠壁深处的敏感点并按摩起来，冰凉金属给予前列腺销魂蚀骨的快感，让在另一头含着金属手指主人的阴茎的史蒂夫发出含混而暧昧的呻吟。又湿又热的嘴巴被粗壮炽热的阴茎塞得满满的，舌头殷切地侍奉着圆鼓发烫的龟头与阴茎前液流淌得几乎泛滥成灾的马眼，舌尖上的肉质颗粒在敏感的缝隙处快速滑过，又艰难地伸进阴茎与口内软肉的缝隙间，在沉甸甸的肉棒挤压下舔过坚硬鼓胀的性器周身。

阴茎被软舌舔吮连同湿热口腔用力吸裹的感觉实在太好，冬兵性致高昂到脚趾都蜷缩起来，他抽出已经被热乎乎的肠液润湿到不复冰凉的机械手指，换成属于人类的右手按揉抚摩肠壁内的一块儿圆形凸起。沾满肠液的金属手掌握住粗壮肉棒套弄几下后，冬兵便将史蒂夫的性器含进了嘴里。

与九头蛇队长缓慢而挑逗的节奏相反，冬日战士的口交模式几乎称得上猛烈。他抬起下巴含牢阴茎前端又快速向下沉去，被金属手握住的阴茎直挺挺地朝着口腔更深处冲刺，直到硕大的蘑菇头抵在巴基的喉口，阴茎前端在紧致嫩滑的喉肉有节奏的吸裹下不断流淌出腥涩的阴茎前液，滴落在柔顺地颤动着的喉间嫩肉上令其收缩得更为剧烈。烙铁一般坚硬滚烫的性器紧贴着湿润火热的口腔内壁，阴茎在如此细致周到的照顾中胀硬到难以想象的地步，再加上后穴内壁的前列腺被冬兵生着薄茧的食指极富技巧地按摩揉搓，似乎下一秒就会喷射出大量精液。

史蒂夫侧躺着让巴基的阴茎完全进入到自己的口中，沉甸甸的肉棒压着他脸颊内侧的软肉，柱身过高的温度令舌头几乎失去知觉，嘴巴里火辣又被填满的酸麻感连同因为马眼部位流出前液导致喉口不时传来的阵阵干呕让史蒂夫体会到一种色情又温暖的满足。他和巴基互相含住对方的整个性器，嘴巴直接感受着彼此体液的味道，而巴基的手指还伸进他的直肠内按摩着他的前列腺，他和巴基的下体皆是泥泞不堪又性致高昂，两个人的唇舌与性器都沉溺于粘稠液体与漫无边际的情欲中无法脱离。

只有巴基能带给他这近乎罪恶感的无边快感，也只有巴基能挑起他的征服欲望同时让他心甘情愿地想要被填满。无论是处在什么体位，冬日战士—他的巴基—总是带给他无尽的快感与满足，巴基被他操干时是柔顺而淫荡的阴茎套子，最娇媚最乖顺的性爱娃娃，而操干他的时候又成为被欲望支配的凶猛野兽，压住他的身体如打桩机一般又深重又持久地抽插，经常操到他不碰前面的阴茎就直接射出来，使他疲累得连手臂都抬不起来却仍是饥渴地想要再来一次。史蒂夫一边模模糊糊地想事情一边挺直腰部用力操了几下巴基的嘴巴，紧接着一阵电流窜过脊柱，他含住冬兵性器的同时在冬兵的嘴巴里释放出来。

巴基用手压住史蒂夫的胯部，脸稍微向后移动使得精液灌满了他的喉间与口腔，还有一些飞溅到红润的唇瓣上，乳白色液体沾在艳红色的唇尖向下流淌，灰绿色的眼眸被呛得泛起雾蒙蒙的泪水，令无意间向下看见此景的史蒂夫战栗着用力吮吸巴基的阴茎。于是本来便已濒临极限的火热性器猛烈地跳动了几下便也释放出来，两根阴茎同时在对方湿热紧致的嘴里喷射出大量粘稠又火热的精液，射精持续了很长时间，直到结束之时史蒂夫和巴基酸麻的唇舌还残存着被彼此精液浇灌的火热错觉。

“巴基，巴基，巴基…”九头蛇队长转过身子与冬兵头碰头靠在一起，脸埋在巴基的颈窝间舔了几下凸起的喉结后又抬起来含住冬兵的嘴唇，与对方交换了一个缠绵色情的湿吻。史蒂夫吻着他的巴基的同时低声呢喃着巴基的名字，他的声音极低沉又模糊不清，可冬兵依然听得清清楚楚。

冬日战士用右手柔和地抚摸他的史蒂夫的侧脸，睫毛扫过睫毛，鼻尖对着鼻尖，嘴唇碰着嘴唇，他缓缓地吹出一缕暖风，极其温柔地询问海德拉队长：“怎么啦史蒂维？”

“噢没什么事儿我的爱，我就是在想等会儿我们怎么决定谁做top谁做bottom”史蒂夫纤长浓密的睫毛被巴基呼出来的暖风吹拂的颤动不已，按住巴基的脑袋再次与对方交换了一个法式深吻，然后低喘着搂紧了他的巴基“宝贝儿，你觉得石头剪刀布行不行？我们三局两胜，赢的人就在上面，做完一次之后再来一局石头剪刀布，还是赢的人做top。我觉得这样挺公平的，而且可以多来几次，巴基你觉得呢？或者说你更愿意掷骰子，还是猜硬币？”

“…都说了我无所谓啦，史蒂维你开心就好。”冬兵伸出舌尖极为暧昧地舔过自己红润的唇瓣，向着海德拉队长眨了眨漂亮到不像话的绿眼睛，眼角还带着一抹媚得要命的绯红色。于是史蒂夫立刻决定不浪费时间玩游戏了，这次他就在上位好好操一次巴基，然后他们轮流来，一人当一次top满足对方，直到两个人的阴茎什么都射不出来为止。


End file.
